This invention relates generally to a method and apparatus for enhancing learning capacity. While the invention is useful with individuals of all ages, it provides a technique which does not necessarily involve overt surface behavior of the individual and, thereby, can be used by young children and infants.
In U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,529,498 and 5,743,744, the disclosures of which are hereby incorporated herein by reference, I disclose a neuro-motor coordinating measuring and enhancing apparatus and method. The technique described in my previous patents includes generating and, at least occasionally, presenting to the user repetitive occurrences of a reference signal, the occurrences being separated by a time interval, and receiving from the user with a trigger a response to the user's prediction of the lapse of the predetermined time interval since the last occurrence of the reference signal. The temporal relationship between the response of the user and the predetermined time interval since the last occurrence of the reference signal is determined and used to generate a guidance signal that is a function of the temporal relationship. The guidance signal draws the user into time alignment with occurrence of the reference signal.
In view of the outstanding success of using the techniques disclosed in my prior patents to improve neuro-motor functioning, I have also conceived of using such techniques as planning and sequence training to enhance the learning capacity of individuals. This conception has been evaluated utilizing a peer-reviewed research project as will be discussed in more detail below.
It is important that young children be provided with the exceptionally helpful capabilities of the rhythmicity training disclosed in my previous patents. As told in Kotulak, R., “Inside the Brain, Revolutionary Discoveries of How the Mind Works,” Andrews McMeel Publishing, 1997, although the brain is capable of learning throughout life, nothing will ever match the activities that go on during the early days of a child. In the course of the first three years, a totally dependent child will build an incredibly complex new brain that will enable him or her to walk, talk, analyze, care, love, play, explore, and have a unique emotional personality.
Although the techniques disclosed in my patent are of immeasurable advantage to a user, I have discovered that further enhancements increase this advantage.